A Magically Merry Christmas
by reidluver228
Summary: Alice Rossi, Justin's Girlfriend, is a upset at her family but he comes to comfort her on Christmas Eve. Justin/Alice


Disclaimer: I do not own beauty and the Beast or Wizards. They belong to Disney

* * *

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special.**

* * *

Alice Rossi, a dark haired girl with hazel eyes who resembled Belle from beauty and the Beast, sat in her room on Christmas Eve trying, a failing, to not cry. There was a knock on her door.

"C- C- Come in." She said through a sob. Opening her bed room door wa her boyfriend Justin Russo in a nice suit.

"Hey." He said coming over and sitting on the side of her bed. He looked at his girlfriend sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest with a pillow inbetween her chest and legs and she had her head pressed into it. The bottom of the skirt to her black dress was bunche around the sliver heels she curls she had so meticulously shaped her hair into hung around her head still holding tight but betraying how she felt. He didn't like when she looked like this. She had only been like that a few times before, when they fought and when her dad wanted to move.

"Hey." She said muffled.

"So this is your bed room?" he said looking around the lavender room. It had a few pitcures of them together taped up to the wall and some of her and her older brother Jason and yonger brother Matt. Then there were some of her and her family and some of her and her friends. She had some pictures she drew and some cover pages for the stories she had written last year. Then there was some sketches for dresses. The white board next to her bed had a corkboard with more pictures tacked up on there attached to it. The whiteboard had a to do list of chores and what she needed to go shopping for. Her vanity had make-up scattered all over it with more pictures stuck in the frame. Then next to her desk were a couple rolls of fabric and thread with a dressform in the coner with a half finished garmet on there. A sketch was tacked onto the dress form. She nodded mutely. "Alli?" He asked. She looked up slowly, revealing a wet spot in the silk pillow she held where her head had been.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Are you alright?"

"No." She said putting the pillow down and moving over so he can sit next to her. He moved over when she patted the side. "I just hate it when my whole family gets together. And I heard Grampapi talking Daddy about you and if he finds out you're a wizard-" She couldn't finish her sentence. "It's just he's soo old world that it bugs me. But Daddy told me he wouldn't say a thing and Jason won't and we swore Matt to secrecy. Then we had you're father tell Max not to say a word. Alex won't."

"What happens if he does find out?" Justin said. Alice just looked at him.

"You want to live?" She asked. "Or ever see me again?"

"Uh yeah."

"Then we're not telling him. At least not yet." Alice leaned against his shoulder. "Being in love with a wizard is way harder than thought, you know that?"

"In love?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I love you Justin."

"I love you too." He bent down and met her lips. "So what happens?" He asked.

"What happens with what?" She asked confused

"With the family compition."

"I don't know but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." She leaned up against him. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here." He said handing it to her. "I know it's only Christmas Eve but I think you need it now more than ever." Alice looked at the small present in her hand and slowly opened it. Inside was a locket with a picture of the two of them on one side and the date they started going out on the other. Their favorite song. "It's charmed so it play our song."

"Oh Justin I love it!" She wrapped him in a huge bear hug. He helped her put it on. "Oh hold on." She said. As she got up, her horse charm on the braclet he had given her before got caught on him. He helped her untangle and she ran over to her vanity. She opened one drawer and pulled out a big box. She handed it to him. "Here." He opened it. in side it was a picture frame with a picture from one their dates. Their names were ingraved on they sides. His on the right and her's on the left. "I did it. I had to use magic but- you know."

"I love it." He said. He put it down as she sat down next to him.

"Merry Christmas Alice." He said kissing her nose.

"Merry Christmas Justin." She said moving her head up to meet his lips.

**Rifinito**

* * *

**Alright. I Just had to get this out before Cristmas so yeah. it's done and I hope you liked it!!!! Review please**

****Reidluver228****


End file.
